Keepsake
by ZafiroSxS'n
Summary: Porque cuando su hijo le pregunto eso no estaba preparado/-Papa ¿Qué sentiste cuando conociste a mama?-/ -Sasuke ¡Aquí no! Itachi aun no se va a dormir-declaro./-Sera rápido, lo prometo-/ (Keepsake) 5to. Dia del mes SS. One-shot. A.U


**Advertencia: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen ya saben son de Masashi Kishimoto. solo la historia es de mi total autoria. **

**.**

_**KEEPSAKE**_

**.**

**by:**

**ZafiroSxS'n**

**.**

El pequeño pelinegro se quedó observando con curiosidad a su padre, estaban en la sala viendo una película para niños o al menos él lo hacía. Porque su padre estaba más concentrado en ver a su mama que entraba o salía de la cocina o subía a las habitaciones. Claro que pensaba que él no se daba cuenta y era verdad en un principio le era difícil descifrar las expresiones de su papa. Y por lo general siempre eran las mismas. Siempre serio y a veces parecía molesto. Pero cuando su madre aparecía en el campo de visión de él. Sus ojos se iluminaban y aunque era un niño sabía lo que era la adoración. Y su padre justamente así veía a su madre.

—Sakura siéntate de una vez—ordeno Sasuke a la chica que no dejaba de moverse por toda la casa, él quería tenerla en el sillón con su hijo y el.

— ¡Ya voy! Sólo guardó esto—dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. El azabache exasperado se levantó y la siguió.

— ¡Mierda! —siseo la pelirosa, nunca podía llegar a aquella repisa. Se puso de puntitas pero ni así logró.

—No deberías decir esas palabras frente a Itachi—susurro el azabache en el oído de Sakura mientras acomodaba las cajas. La cual dio un saltito de sorpresa. Sasuke tomo las cajas en su mano y las acomodo en la repisa, presionando su cuerpo junto con el de su mujer. Una vez colocadas el azabache deslizo sus manos por los hombros de la pelirosa hasta llegar a su cintura estrechando fuertemente. El azabache comenzó a besar el exquisito cuello de su mujer.

—Sasuke... –gimió mientras inclinaba el cuello a un lado para darle mejor acceso a su esposo.

—Itachi aún no está dormido—sentencio, no quería que su hijo los encontrara en una situación incómoda.

—Él está atento con su película—afirmo. Mientras seguía la labor en el cuello de la chica. Esta volteo su cabeza para poder juntar sus labios. Sasuke los revivió gustoso.

—Sasuke...Itachi esta… —Insistió su esposa.

—Será rápido, lo juro—dijo el chico mientras volteaba a su mujer quedando frente a ella y decorando sus labios. La chica no protesto más, era muy extraño que su marido tuviera esos ataques de lujuria. Pero sabía que cuando los tenía, era maravilloso. Ósea siempre lo era, pero en esos momentos era aún mejor.

Sasuke sentó a su mujer en la cocina para tener mejor acceso a ella. La beso nuevamente y dirigió una de sus manos a su seno. Estrujándolo fuertemente.

— ¡Ahh! Sasuke—gimió de placer en el oído el azabache.

— ¡Papa! ¿Por qué tiene a mama ahí arriba? –

La pequeña vos de su hijo los hizo separarse como sí se quemaran el uno al otro. Sakura se bajó rápidamente de ahí y se dirigió al pequeño Itachi. Acaricio el cabello azabache.

—Es...que...no... –Sakura no sabía que decir, por eso justamente no quería hacerlo, pero su malditas hormonas y su marido no habían ayudado mucho.

—Itachi ¡Vamos a terminar de ver la película! –ordeno Sasuke, salvando a su esposa de una incómoda situación. Tomo al pequeño en brazos y ambos se perdieron en la puerta. Sakura por otra parte sentía como la cara le ardía. Muy seguramente por el sonrojo que tenía en ese momento.

El pequeño Itachi aún no entendía nada, pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión en la cara de su padre. Pero ahora estaba aún más confundido. Porque estaba sonriendo. Entonces se armó de valor, tenía muchísima curiosidad acerca de eso y sabía que esta era la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— ¡¿Papa?! –le hablo el pequeño, Sasuke sólo se dedicó a mirarlo. Y entonces soltó la pregunta

— ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que viste a mama? –

Sasuke lo miro confundido, pero sólo fue por un mínimo segundo. Su pequeña cara llena de duda y un poco de vergüenza, muy seguramente por la osadía de preguntarle eso. Pero aun así en sus pequeños ojos verdes la curiosidad e inocencia se marcaba en ellos tanto como lo hacían en su madre.

—Bueno pues... –

Y recordó la primera vez que la había visto le había parecido muy molesta.

Él se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela como casi siempre todos los días, lo último que quería era regresar a ese lugar que estaba completamente vacío mientras menos estuviera ahí menos recordaría a su familia.

Tomo el primer libro interesante que vio y se fue a sentar a la última mesa. Lo último que quería era que lo molestaran. Aunque era imposible nadie le hablaba o no tenían la osadía de hacerlo. A excepción de Naruto, pero de él no tenía nada que preocuparse ya que el Rubio no era de las personas que pisaran una biblioteca. Pero no faltaba la chiquilla molesta que se atrevía a hablarle. Sasuke prefería estar sólo así evitaba...deshizo ese pensamiento y se concentró en su lectura.

Sakura estaba en las escaleras de la escuela. Papel y lápiz en mano, llevaba cerca de 15 minutos ideando formas de acercarse a aquel apuesto chico de su clase. Pero nada de lo que se le ocurría le parecía que realmente funcionara con él. Sasuke era tan serio que simplemente le parecía difícil lograr acercársele. Pero no era imposible, todo hombre tenía su debilidad, claro que no pensaba que el fuera un pervertido. Pero era hombre al fin y al cabo. Sabía que muchas de las chicas dirían que era una zorra, pero no era eso. Simplemente y sencillamente era que Sasuke le gustaba. De verdad. No sólo su atractivo. Era también ese misterio y la tristeza que reflejaban esos hermosos ojos lo que la intrigaban. Quería saber que le habían hecho para que esos bonitos ojos fueran tan fríos.

Hacia una semana que se había dedicado a observarlo-si toda una acosadora profesional-y había descubierto cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Ella siempre había pensado que el peli negro era el tipo de chico malo, que andaba por la vida en motocicleta y armando peleas. Pero se había equivocado. Nunca creyó que el chico todas las tardes se dirigiera a la biblioteca y se pasará horas estudiando en un principio y perdiéndose en libros después de acabar con sus deberes. La pelirosa sonrió. Ella pensaba que sus buenas calificaciones eran porque sonsacaba a los maestros. Pero no era así. Ella tenía una estúpida idea equivocada acerca de Sasuke. Todo era culpa de esas historias de ficción que leía. Una macabra sonrisa se apareció en su rostro. Ahí tenía la clave. Se metería en su vida con los libros.

La chica recogió sus cosas y corrió hacia la biblioteca estaba segura que él estaría ahí. En cuanto llego lo vio, estaba sentado en la última mesa. Se dirigió a una de las estanterías de libros cerca de él y comenzó a elegir libros o al menos hacia que lo pareciera ya que sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo el cual estaba sumido en su libro. La chica eligió uno al azar y se sentó dos mesas después a la de él. Ojeo el libro sin prestarle la más mínima atención al contenido esperando alguna oportunidad para poder acercársele.

Pero nunca llego.

Así paso la siguiente. Sin hablarle y estaba segura que el muchacho ni siquiera se había dado de su presencia. Harta de seguir siendo cobarde esta vez llego nuevamente a la biblioteca encontrándolo justamente ahí. Segura de si, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó justo frente a él.

El azabache ni siquiera volteo a mirarla, y así pasaron unos minutos, Sasuke decidió que si la ignoraba lo suficiente muy probablemente se iría, pero pasaron los minutos y la molesta chica no se largaba. Harto de la situación se levantó y se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes.

Sakura lo miro confundida per no se rindió, tenía que hacer que supiera su nombre, así que lo siguió.

— ¡Hola soy Sakura Haruno!—se presentó la pelirosa mientras le extendía la mano, el chico la miro con el ceño fruncido. Sakura al observar que no tomaba su mano tomo la de él, sorprendiéndolo por un momento.

—Sasuke Uchiha—respondió soltando la mano de la pelirosa.

Los primeros tres días se sentaba frente a Sasuke. Los últimos dos días decidió sentarse a un lado de él. El chico nunca le decía nada al principio ella por lo general siempre era la que hablaba, con el tiempo Sakura gano unos cuantos monosílabos por parte del chico. Las semanas pasaban y Sasuke se acostumbraba cada vez más a la presencia de la chica, todas las tardes se sentaba aun lado de él y leía con el fuera cual fuera el libro. Sakura olvido el verdadero motivo por el cual se había acercado a Sasuke ya que se sentía tan bien estar junto a él que supo que con eso le bastaba. Nunca hablaban, pero con el tiempo Sakura comenzó a elegir los libros que ambos leerían y a Sasuke parecía no molestarle ya que nunca decía nada. El leía lo que ella llevara. Él se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

::::::

Ese día se le había hecho tarde todo por culpa del maestro que se empeñaba en terminar la clase 10 minutos después de su hora, llego derrapando a la biblioteca sin saber porque había corrido de igual forma Sasuke estaría ahí. Y si cuando entro encontró al chico sentado en la misma mesa que el último mes; Sasuke volteo a verla, se levantó hacia los estantes de libros y ella lo siguió. Sakura lo observo más de la cuenta mientras él se dedicaba a mirar los ejemplares despreocupadamente.

¡Dios! Como lo quería, pensó la chica nunca creyó que llegaría a querer a alguien que-ni siquiera conocía del todo-nunca se había cuestionado que era lo que Sasuke pudiera sentir por ella. Eran amigos-o al menos eso parecían-pero ella jamás saco el tema sobre una relación…vaya ni siquiera sabía si ella le gustaba. Ella quería saber todo de él, quería ser más-de lo que sea que fueran-.

— ¿Vas a venir o te quedaras ahí parada? –pregunto Sasuke al ver que la chica no se movía.

—S…si ¡Voy! –se acercó a él y se concentró a leer los títulos de los libros, recorrió una fila entera hasta que uno capto por completo su atención. Sin dudarlo lo tomo y agarro la mano de Sasuke dirigiéndolo a la mesa. Hacía mucho que la chica se había tomado la libertad de tocarlo y al no haber negativa por parte de Sasuke no evito hacerlo.

Ambos se sentaron para comenzar la lectura. Sasuke siempre leía mucho más rápido que ella; por un tiempo trato de llevarle el ritmo pero cuando no funciono fue Sasuke el que la espero y dejaba que Sakura cambiara de página cuando ella terminara.

La chica había tenido un día bastante estresante y estar con Sasuke la relajaba. Así que sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Tres capítulos después sintió una presión en su cabeza causada por el rostro del chico que estaba recargado en ella; no se movió. No quería arruinar la primera vez que Sasuke le correspondía un gesto. Pero pronto se decepciono al darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba dormido. Levanto un poco el rostro para poder mirarlo y se sonrojo como nunca. Tenía demasiado cerca el rostro del chico y peor aún sus labios. Esos que tantas veces quería besar, en ese preciso momento Sakura sintió como Sasuke se despertaba. Ella se alejó un poco pero no había servido de nada puesto que no había hecho distancia alguna. Al contrario ahora sus labios estaban demasiado cerca a los de él. Sakura se volvió osada y levanto la vista hacia los ojos del muchacho encontrándose directamente con esa mirada que la quemaba. Ella no se movió. No podía. Solo observaba como el chico levemente se acercaba a sus labios. ¿A caso la besaría? Porque.

¡Diablos! Si lo iba a hacer, quería que lo hiciera ya.

Sakura cerró los ojos esperando por aquel cálido rose, pero nunca llego gracias a el bendito celular que comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar. Rompiendo de lleno el momento. Ambos se separaron como si quemaran y Sakura se apresuró a contestar el escandaloso aparato.

— ¡¿B…bueno?! –era su madre. Valla momento de ser oportuna. Por otro Sasuke estaba demasiado paralizado para hacer o decir algo. No sabía con certeza lo que trataba de hacerle a Sakura; solo supo que vio esos labios y quiso probarlos. Solo eso.

—Estoy en la biblioteca, ya te había dicho—reclamo la muchacha desesperada— ¡Entiendo! Ya voy para allá. —gruño mientras colgaba.

Miro nuevamente a Sasuke.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, tengo que irme—declaro mientras se levantaba y alistaba sus cosas—mi madre puede ser muy molesta.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el comentario de la chica, pero no dijo nada.

—Como desearía vivir sola—esta vez lo miro—como tú—agrego. Nunca fue un secreto el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha vivía solo y Sakura lo envidiaba por eso. Pero no había nada que envidiarle al muchacho.

— ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! –gruño el chico sin poder contenerse. Fulmino a la chica.

— ¡¿Eh?! –pregunto confundida Sakura. Sasuke se levantó y comenzó su huida pero antes volteo a mirarla.

— ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que es estar solo! –afirmo; Sakura no sabía que decir, no entendía porque Sasuke estaba tan molesto. Solo había dicho un inocente comentario, algo que podía asegurar muchos de los chicos de sus edad pensaban. Pero él era diferente.

—Pensé que eras distinta Sakura—agrego—pero eres igual a todos… ¡Eres una molestia!—dicho esto salió por la puerta.

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron, esas últimas palabras le dolieron aún más que la mirada fulminante que le mando. Le había hablado tan fríamente que le helo el corazón. La chic recordó los rumores que tanto rondaban a Sasuke, nunca creyó que fueran verdad pero ahora comenzaba a dudarlo. Sasuke era un completo misterio para ella pero tal vez tenía que resolverlo para poder entenderlo. La pelirosa corrió tras Sasuke pero cuando salió ya no estaba por ningún lugar.

Tenía que hablar con Naruto, sabía que él era el único que podría resolver sus dudas.

:::::

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue buscar al chico rubio. Por suerte lo encontró solo.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?—el chico la miro extrañado.

—Tu eres la chica con la que últimamente esta Sasuke—afirmo. Sakura asintió sin entender mucho. Nunca había creído que alguien más que Sasuke y ella supiera de su _amistad_.

—Puede que suene extraño pero necesito saber… —dudo un momento pero su determinación volvió—necesito saber… ¡Quien es Sasuke!

Naruto la miro confundido pero pronto la comprendió, aun así no sabía si era correcto contarle eso a ella. Podría usarlo en contra de Sasuke y él no estaba dispuesto a traicionar a su amigo. Pero una vez la miro a los ojos supo que podía confiar en ella. Ella era diferente. Además Sasuke no era de los chicos que dejaba que cualquier chica se le acercara, a decir verdad Sakura era la primera.

Sakura no sabía cuál sería la respuesta del chico, pero si era necesario le rogaría.

—Bien te lo diré—acepto con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Bien! –le correspondió la sonrisa.

Esta era la única oportunidad que le quedaba para acercarse verdaderamente a Sasuke.

:::::::

Sakura caminaba a toda prisa, tenía que llegar lo antes posible con Sasuke. Constantemente se secaba las lágrimas que jodían con escapársele de los ojos. Sentía una enorme tristeza difícil de aplacar. Ahora podía entender mejor a Sasuke. Lo que Naruto le había confesado aún era difícil asimilarlo pero sabía una cosa; tenía que estar a un lado de Sasuke y jamás soltarlo.

Quería aliviar aunque sea un poco de aquel dolor que sabía que tenía consumiéndolo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Perderá sus padres y hermano en una sola noche era demasiado para un niño tan pequeño y aun mas vivir con ello el resto de tu vida.

—_Asesinaron a sus padres y su hermano—_

Le había dicho.

—_Se metieron a su casa con el propósito de robarles, pero sabían que podían sacarles aún más dinero si les quitaba a alguno de sus hijos. Al más pequeño. A Sasuke. Sus padres dieron la vida por salvar a sus hijos. Su hermano dio la vida por salvarlo a él. Y eso es algo de lo que Sasuke jamás pudo perdonarse. El ser tan débil para poder defenderse y que eso jamás sucediera._

—_Pero él no es el culpable—dijo ella._

—_no lo era. Por supuesto pero él no puede entenderlo._

Sakura entro a la enorme biblioteca y lo vio ahí, en el mismo lugar de siempre. Sasuke la vio desde que cruzo la puerta y se dirigió a los estantes.

Ella no sabía si aún seguía molesto con ella, pero eso ya no le podía importar menos.

—Sasuke-kun—lo llamo, el volteo a mirarla.

Ella se acercó aún más a él y lo rodeo con sus brazos abrazándolo. Sasuke se sorprendió por un instante pero después no hizo nada. Ya se había acostumbrado a los impulsivos gestos de afecto por parte de ella.

—Sasuke-kun—sollozo sobre su pecho—lo siento mucho—se disculpó.

—No es para tanto—declaro pensando en que esas lagrimas eran culpa de lo del día anterior.

—Es que…tus padres…tu hermano—sollozo. Sasuke se tensó de inmediato y la alejo de golpe.

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso?—gruño. Sakura alzo la mirada y Sasuke se enojó aún más. Odiaba esa mirada. De lastima. Toda su niñez se la habían mostrado. Le recordaba lo débil que había sido por no proteger a su familia.

Pero lejos de sentir lastima, lo que sentía Sakura era impotencia, coraje y tristeza.

—Yo… —pero la mirada negra de Sasuke le impedía hablar.

— ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para investigar sobre mí?!—Grito esta vez, fulminándola— ¿Quién te ha dado ese derecho?—.

—Sasuke…solo quería entenderte—declaro—quiero saber más de ti…no quería que te sintieras mas solo—grito la chica mirándolo a los ojos y tratando por todos los medios no llorar.

— no te engañes Sakura, tu eres de las estúpidas chicas que solo piensan en salir con el tipo "interesante". Yo no soy de esos—declaro esperando que se fuera de una vez.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo no soy así y nunca te busque por eso—

— ¿Entonces por qué? –dijo fríamente.

Sakura se mordió el labio era hora de decirle lo que sentía, ella no era como las demás.

— ¡Por qué te amo!—declaro.

Sasuke no hiso ni dijo nada, su rostro no demostraba nada, pero por dentro estaba consternado.

—entiendo que no sientas lo mismo—dijo la chica esta vez sin evitar que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas—pero no estés más…

Pero la chica no pudo continuar porque los labios del azabache estaban sobre los suyos en un beso tierno y un poco torpe al principio. Pero no le dio importancia cuando Sasuke deslizo sus manos por sus mejillas hacia su nuca, profundizando el beso. Sakura de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era el primer beso del chico y la hizo sentir en las nubes. Pero ella quería mas, así que deslizo sus manos al cuello del azabache y abrió la boca para que el pudiera introducir su lengua. Él entendió y así lo hizo. Ambos se perdieron en las bocas del otro.

Sasuke no sabía con certeza que era lo que sentía mientras besaba a la chica, porque sentía muchísimo. Eso era lo que le hacía sentir Sakura, muchísimo.

Se separaron por falta de aire—Sasuke-kun—susurro sobre los labios del moreno.

— ¡Eres muy molesta, Sakura!—declaro Sasuke mientras volvía a besar los labios de su….

— ¿Papa?—pregunto el pequeño al observar como su padre solo se quedaba mirando a la nada y como ese brillo volvía a sus ojos.

La pequeña voz de su hijo lo hizo regresar a la realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado pensando en cómo había conocido a Sakura. Volteo a ver a Itachi.

— ¿Qué sucede Itachi? –pregunto a lo que el pequeño hizo un mohín.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a mama? –repitió la pregunta impaciente por saber la respuesta.

Sasuke sonrió sorprendiendo al pequeño, le acaricio con ternura la cabeza y se agacho para poder quedar frente a su pequeña carita.

—Eso Itachi—declaro confundiéndolo aún más.

— ¿Eso? –pregunto nuevamente.

—Si Itachi, eso. Me hizo sentir—declaro.

_~Fin~_

_Tarde lo sé, pero todos estos días he estado ocupada en el trabajo y simplemente no tenía tiempo para escribir, las ideas las tenía en mi mente, todas desordenadas y cuando estaba en mi casa, estaba lo suficientemente cansada para no querer hacer nada más que dormir. Quiero avisarles que aunque talvez esto suceda porque ahora tengo los días amontonados respecto a los One-Shots y Drabbles, pero aun así espero terminar los 31 que son por todo el mes. Como dije antes este es un reto que personalmente me he impuesto (muy aparte de que me encanta escribir sobre esta pareja) y deseo cumplirlo. Pero bueno el tiempo ahora no es mi mejor amigo. Así que tratare de ponerme más al día. :D sin más gracias por leer mis locas ideas y por comentarlas._

_ZafiroSxS'n_


End file.
